


Sur un ring comme au lit

by malurette



Category: Lastman
Genre: Boxing, Bromance, Canon - Cartoon, Crack Pairing, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, a bit of angst, damnit how am i supposed to tag Joufflu as a character, i won't slash every dude in this series but it's a good start, it's a french comics and its prequel animated series, not as porny as I would like, please don't dump them with a manga because of a similar name., spoilers for the whole animated series, will write more about the comics later
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics en vrac ; d'abord surtout m/m mais j'vous jure que j'écrirai des filles aussi plus tard !en cours de restructuration ;4ème : Duke/Richard, Partenaire. 5ème : Max/John, Ne rien dire. 6ème : Dave, Au-dessus de tout. 7 et 8èmes : Joufflu et les frères McKenzie. 9ème : Les présentateurs de la FFFC !11ème : Arranger les choses entre Tracy Zenkova et Carlo Barzini.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke a des principes, _lui_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Partenaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Duke Diamond & Richard Aldana  
>  **Genre :** loyal  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après l'épisode 15 et peut-être jusqu'aux 22/23 ; un peu inspiré par la BD aussi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pourquoi continuer à boxer, s’il ne peut plus impressionner Talula ? Par habitude, par ténacité, pour sa gloire personnelle, pour prouver qu’il vaut quelque chose... à qui ? à lui-même, au monde anonyme qui s’en fiche. Et parce qu’il ne peut pas laisser tomber Richard. La FFFC se joue à deux. Même si Richard lui-même ne se rend pas bien compte de ce qu’être partenaires implique, lui sait, et malgré tout, il lui restera loyal. 

Richard est peut-être un connard et un glandu, mais il sait se battre, Duke a fini par s'attacher à lui, et ils iront jusqu'au bout ensemble.


	2. Max/John - Sans un mot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils font ça dans les douches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ne rien en dire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Max Mounds x John Landau  
>  **Genre :** with benefits/déni  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série avant l'épisode 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Max et John font ça dans les douches quand il n’y a plus personne d'autre au club, pour se défouler ; comme on dit, pour l’hygiène. C'est plus facile, plus rapide que de lever des nanas qui devraient attendre pas loin qu'ils les cueillent... mais où ? Elles ne savent pas ce qu’elles ratent. Et eux prétendent savoir ce qu'ils font. Ça se fait et c'est tout, ils n'y pensent pas plus que ça.  
Ça ne veut rien dire et ils n’en disent rien à personne. Ça serait la honte si ça se savait... et ça serait dommage de devoir arrêter.


	3. Dave - Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas le temps ni l'intérêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ace  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnage :** 'Dave McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Dave n’éprouvait pas d’attirance particulière ni pour les hommes ni pour les femmes. Il était entièrement focalisé sur son sport, et ne ressentait pas même d’excitation à l’idée du combat, rien de spécial qu’il aurait eu à sublimer ou à refouler.   
Il était méthodique et prenait la boxe très au sérieux. Au gymnase, il savait apprécier un corps bien bâti pour sa valeur sportive, sans que ça aille plus loin.   
Il pouvait s’accorder avec n’importe quel _sparring partner_ , même de styles différents. Mais jamais il ne ressentit le besoin d’avoir de partenaire hors du ring pour quoi que ce soit d’autre.


	4. Joufflu/Dave - Idéalisé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il avait mis Dave sur un piédestal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Idéalisé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Joufflu' Taylor Brando -> Dave McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** admiration  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Taylor a toujours adoré Dave. Il voulait être comme lui, au début, mais il a vite réalisé que c'était un rêve impossible. À la place, il espère pouvoir rester près de lui quand même, et trouver n’importe quoi pour lui être utile. Dave a eu la générosité de le garder dans son club et de le laisser devenir un sorte d'assistant.   
Même après tout ce temps passé à le seconder, il n’arrive pas à ses considérer comme son ami : ça   
impliquerait une égalité dans leur relation, or il l'a idéalisé et placé sur un piédestal, et à côté il se rabaisse. 

Dave McKenzie était une figure de grand frère pour lui comme pour beaucoup de jeunes du quartier à qui il a donné une chance et un espoir, et il le tenait en adoration. Son image était sacrée à ses yeux. Aussi il étouffait ses sentiments les moins purs...


	5. Joufflu/Howard - À sa portée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si le petit frère était plus accessible que le grand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une pointe de désir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Joufflu' Taylor Brando -> Howard McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** transfert  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Joufflu fait bravement face à la disparition de Dave en se jurant de préserver son héritage. Et puis il apprend qu'il était encore plus un héros qu'il ne savait déjà. Il avait une fille et un petit frère, pour de vrai, en plus de tous ceux qu'il a pris sous son aile au fil des ans. 

C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille entre Dave et Howard, mais aussi tellement de différences, c'est difficile d'arriver à le comparer à son souvenir. Mais c'est une autre sorte de super héros : il sait tout et tout faire, il fait partie de la vie exaltante secrète de Dave et de Richard.  
Il n'est pas tellement plus accessible du coup, mais il n'a pas la même aura inatteignable non plus. 

Quand il le regarde, Joufflu sent une pointe de désir comme il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des années lui aiguillonner le ventre.


	6. Karl Klein & Jayce Gibson - Couple marié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tout-à-Fait-Terry et Mon-P’tit-Jean-Mickey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un vieux couple marié  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan, série/BD  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Karl Klein & Jayce Gibson (les commentateurs de la FFFC)  
>  **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Les présentateurs les plus appréciés de la FFFC sont un ancien boxeur reconverti, qui n’avait jamais été des plus brillants et qui a de toute façon passé l’âge du succès, et un fanboy monté dans la cour des grands. Tous deux ont une connaissance pointue du milieu, l’un de l’intérieur, l’autre de ce qu’attend le public ; un bon esprit d’analyse. Ils commentent les matchs avec justesse et humour en  
se donnant la réplique. Leur routine comique de « Tout-à-Fait-Karly et Mon-P’tit-Jaycie » plaît autant aux spectateurs que les combats eux-mêmes.   
Des plaisanteries de couloir et des insinuations de leurs rivaux les donnent comme un vieux couple marié. 

...ben, oui, mais seulement quand le micro est coupé. Et dans leur propre carré privé, ils ne comptent pas les points. Ils sont d’excellents professionnels et savent séparer le boulot et le reste, hein ! Ils n’en seraient pas là aujourd’hui sinon.


	7. Tracy & Barzini - La barbe !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est tellement pénible de devoir en passer par là, mais bon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ah, la barbe...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tracy Zenkova(/Annabel Chang) & Carlo Barzini  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Il va falloir mettre les choses au point entre les fiancés potentiels. Tracy déteste l’idée d’un mariage blanc, d’être une monnaie d’échange entre leurs familles, du bétail... Elle n’a jamais eu besoin d’une barbe mais bon... elle accepte finalement de négocier. Car s’ils ne peuvent pas y échapper, au moins que ça soit avec quelqu’un avec qui il est possible de s’entendre ? Quelqu’un n’attend rien qu’elle n’accepte pas de donner, qui n’espérera jamais qu’elle change d’avis, qui la comprenne. 

Déjà, Carlo Barzini partage avec un goût pour la cuisine bio et végétarienne. Mais c’est à peu près tout. Côté musique ça n’est pas ça du tout, et style de vie non plus.   
Elle lui explique qu’elle est monogame et engagée dans une relation stable ; lui papillonne sans jamais avoir d’histoire suivie. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’a de projet d’enfant, beurk, surtout pas ! D’ailleurs avec le travail d’Annabel pas de risque qu’elle change d’avis dans les années à venir et lui demande de jouer les donneurs. 

Il suffirait de faire chambre à part, de correctement insonoriser les deux ailes séparées d’un futur logement et d’accepter de se causer assez pour coordonner leurs agendas respectifs, et ça pourrait marcher...


End file.
